criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Becky Walden
Becky Walden (1991–2014) was a suspect in the murder investigations of street racer Carlos Antonio in Death on Wheels (Case #2 of Pacific Bay) and roller derby captain Susie Pickley in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay). Becky was then killed in The Ice Queen (Case #5 of Pacific Bay). Profile Becky was a 23-year-old Internet blogger. She sported a beanie hat on top of her brown hair with a thumbs up symbol on it. She also wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt with two breast pockets, a camera badge and a "LIKE ME!" badge as well as a white shirt underneath it. Becky used to wear spectacles and blue nail polish. She also sported a tattoo of stars on her neck and always carried her Pear smartphone with her. In her second appearance, Becky also wore charms. Events of Criminal Case Death on Wheels 's murder video on TrendVid.|right]] Hannah alerted Frank and the player about Carlos's murder going viral—meaning the murder video was uploaded onto TrendVid by phone addict Becky Walden. Frank suspected something was wrong with Becky, so the team did not hesitate to interrogate her for the first time. Becky claimed her video of Carlos's murder escalated in popularity only shortly after it was uploaded, but her video blogging antics bothered Frank, and demanded her to give the phone to the player as the team opted to use it as a digital forensic evidence in a murder investigation. The smartphone contained a pic of an unidentified Sawa motorcycle, prompting Frank to give Hannah the task of digitally analyzing the motorcycle. After careful analysis, Hannah determined that Naomi Suzuki was the bike's owner, thanks to Becky's video blogging. The team went back to Oceanic Tattoos to find a blue sticker, with the player revealing a QR code thanks to forensic powder. Frank suggested Hannah to analyze the QR Code and after Hannah finished the job, she was surprised to know Frank had no knowledge about the purpose of QR Codes, but her results were simple: the QR Code led to the same murder video Becky uploaded, and Frank needed to talk to Becky about this. Frank demanded Becky to stop posting video blogs on TrendVid since he assumed Becky impeding with the police department's investigation and warned Becky to be careful when video blogging as it could lead to danger in the future. After Shawn Bailey was indicted for street racing and torturing Carlos to death, Hannah wanted the team to intervene with Becky regarding Naomi—secrets that could benefit the police department for cases to come. Dead Girl Rolling Becky found herself in the red during Susie's murder investigation when Hannah found the code of a webpage called "Susie's Life" to be authored by her. This prompted Amy and the player to take Becky to the interrogation room. When asked about the blog, Becky claimed a blogging recognition company would promise her fame if she wrote an extraordinary blog. Amy did not like this idea because it was considered intruding peoples' lives, but Becky countered that roller derby girls always wanted to participate in roller derby for the fame. Later on, Becky told Amy and the player that the blogging recognition company was a fraud, in which she confessed she was duped after finding out that the blogging recognition company did not exist, so she gave the team a USB Key for Hannah to analyze with code Becky took with her so the police could check as to why Becky was duped. After careful analysis, Hannah stated that Barbara Pickley made that company up as a front to spy on Susie, which prompted the team to talk to Barbara in an instant. Becky was proven innocent a second time after Barbara was indicted for Susie's premeditated death. Murder details Frank and the player found Becky frozen to death near a bonfire. They sent the body to Roxie, who said that Becky was frozen by fast-acting liquid nitrogen. She also detected high amounts of alcohol in her system, suggesting Becky was drunk when she died. From the patterns of the cracks and breaks on Becky's frozen body, Roxie reasoned that the killer was playing very loud electronic music at the time, meaning the killer listened to electronic music. On the beach, the team found the canister of liquid nitrogen that was used to kill Becky. Roxie's analysis of the skin cells on the canister revealed that the killer had touched the container, getting freezer burn. This meant that the killer had burn marks. Relationship with suspects Becky had taken a picture of party hustler Derek Stone selling drugs. Becky had a crush on her friend, lifeguard Zack Taylor, and was heartbroken upon finding out he was gay, even threatening to out him. On the night of her murder, Becky had stolen a rare octopus that Roger Strout was going to sell in the black market. Becky also tried to ruin Lenny Spitfire's livelihood out of spite, distracting him during his tricks (even leading him to cut his throat during a sword-swallowing routine) and urging people not to give him money for his tricks. Becky also made fun of Eva Sanchez, telling her she was not a real mermaid and even making a meme of her that made everyone else make fun of her. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Derek. Upon admitting to the murder, Derek said that the people in Ocean Shore were willing to turn a blind eye to his lucrative drug-selling business, except Becky. Reasoning that she "did not belong" and because of the picture she took of his drug-dealing, Derek tracked Becky down with a GPS and froze her to death with a liquid nitrogen canister (playing loud electronic music in the process, explaining the broken frozen bits of her body). The Honorable Dante sentenced him to life in prison. Trivia *Becky owned a Pearphone, the in-game iPhone clone. *Becky's captured video of Carlos's murder which she shared on TrendVid (a possible parody of YouTube) earned 3,547 views. **It is possible that Becky's username on TrendVid is "MOV-2860". However, "MOV-2860" could also be the title of that video. *Her original weight in Death on Wheels was 114 lbs. This was changed to 132 lbs after the release of Dead Girl Rolling to keep her weight consistent between the two cases. *In her second mugshot, Becky is seen wearing a half-charms. On her left side, we can see part of the charms, but none on the right side. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *Becky is one of the characters who make an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect, only to be murdered in the very district's finale. Case appearances *Death on Wheels (Case #2 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay) *The Ice Queen (Case #5 of Pacific Bay) *The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery BWaldenPacificBay.png|Becky, as she appeared in Death on Wheels (Case #2 of Pacific Bay). BWaldenPacificBayC4.png|Becky, as she appeared in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay). C61Corpse.png|Becky's body. DerekBehindBarsPB.png|Derek Stone, Becky's killer. Case5PB.jpg|Becky featuring in The Ice Queen's promotional image. C58BeckyMugshot.jpg C60BeckyMugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims